Music calms even the most Savage Beast
by Neijixten4life
Summary: Summary inside!


A/n: i do not own any characters in this story eccept for Keri. All others belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon (goddess on earth!). Keri is an OC and if you dont like OC please dont read! I also dont own 'Vulnerable' by secondhand serenade.

Keri is a good (human) friend of Acheron and Tory who is a very talented singer who sings at an Open Mic Night at Sanctuary where she meets a were-hunter named Alain Peltier. Its an instant attraction and it all begins with a simple song.

* * *

_Chapter One: Vulnerabl_

Keri sat on the stage of the bar her friends Acheron had brought her too sing at, her guitar in hand, she began to play a song that she had known her entire life. She lookedup at Acheron and Tory who were sitting at the table right in front of the stage. She smiled as she sang letting the music flow from her and fill the room, capturing everyone's attention and holding it until the bar was silent as everyone listened to her soft voice.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in,_

_Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside._

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in,_

_Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside._

Alain stood watching the girl on stage. Her long blonde hair fell in her deep sea green eyes as she sang into the microphone. Her voice was like magic, it held everyone's attention and no one spoke. Everyone was watching her and listening intently as she sang. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she sang and he pulled Dev inside and bolted the door so no one could come in so they could listen to her.

_And you're slowly shaking fingertips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know you're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

Keri looked up and saw a man with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes looking at her. She blushed and looked back down at her guitar and continued singing. She could feel his eyes on her as she sang and she felt suddenly nervous. She looked at Acheron who smiled and she forced herself to remain calm as she sang. She looked up and saw that he was talking to the man beside him and they were both looking at her.

_Tell me tell me _

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Alain watched as the tempo increased and the girl became more passionate as she sang. He smiled watching her look up and let her hair fall back from her serene face as she sang. He watched as she looked at him and blushed and he smiled. She smiled back as she sang and turned to face the people at the front table who were smiling up at her. He knew that Acheron was at the table and he realized that he must know the young girl. "She's human." Dev said softly as he began walking through the crowd. It was a warning and he knew it.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality _

_And it's true I can't go on without you_

_Your smile makes me see clearer_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Keri watched him and looked at Acheron who stood up and walked onstage and picked up another guitar and began to play as she stopped and held the mic as she stood up. She smiled and stood up walking down the stairs of the stage and over to Tory and placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling. She looked up into the spot light as it followed her and she closed her eyes and smiled. She looked back as she saw the man with the blonde hair walking towards her. She walked around Tory's table and walked towards him still singing.

_And you're slowly shaking fingertips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

Alain smiled watching her walk towards him and he stopped as his sister stood beside him holding tray. "Be careful Alain she's human." He rolled his eyes and she went back to work and he watched as the girl walked towards him. The sway of her hips was enticing as she walked interacting with people as she walked past them singing. She stopped a few feet away from him and kept singing then turned and began walking back towards the stage, almost as if she had lost her courage.

_Tell me tell me _

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Keri sat on the edge of the stage as the music began to slow and she looked at everyone making sure to make eye contact with the people closest to her. She watched the man with blond hair sit down at the table with Tory. She looked at Acheron who smiled and nodded at her and she nodded back and kept singing.

_Slow down boy, you're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I'm much more; you never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt _

_Doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything_

_I promise I can be what you need_

Alain watched as she stood up and walked slowly up the stairs as the last verse began. She sat back down in the chair and locked eyes with him as she sang the last verse.

_Tell me tell me _

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Keri smiled as the music slowly ended and everyone applauded her. She smiled and stood up taking a bow as the next performer got ready. She jumped off the stage and hugged Tory before facing the blond man.

"Hello. My name is Keri."

"I'm Alain. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have and incredible talent." He said smiling. She smiled back and they began talking. When Keri left that night to go back to Acheron's house she knew that it was the beginning of something wonderful between them.

* * *

Thank you so much for readng my story! The next chapter will be up very soon i promise! I hope you liked it! Please review and comment!


End file.
